Mausoleum Investigation
Air Raid has not been able to figure out what to do with himself in the meanwhile. He'd been dancing to Blaster's tunes but they only last so long. Not much else to do but guard the crime scene! So he lingers just within the doors of the mausoleum, rifle against his shoulder. Jazz walks into the Mausoleum to investigate the disappearances. He stops right at the edge and just scans for anything out of place. Claw marks, dragging marks. Did the thief use suspension buggies or did they drag the bodies? Where they strong enough to just lift them up? How many bodies at once were carried? All good questions that could point to a potential suspect or suspects. Elita One is still at the scene, even after Blades' strangeness and apprehension. Currently, she's taken to a classic intel tactic of scanning, scanning, scanning. A half weaponized tank of liquid nitrogen lays at the side of the crypts. Anyone who has been here a while knows that she's gone over the area several times already, but still she's doing it again. After another scan of the casket that held Prime, she sets down the handheld device and to those that know her well, would notice how she sags wearily for just a moment before noticing Jazz's entry. "Nothing...yet. Metroplex is compiling, initial scans are showing nothing. Blades is still being looked at, probably sedated currently...." Jazz says, "Makes sense. I will try to grab hold of a Decepticon during the Olympics and get them to either spill the beans to me or on their unprotected channel. IF we just hint someone might have violated the Decepticon crypt, they will go nuts and at the very least send someone to check. Which is exactly what we want." Elita One lowers her head in thought. "I think we need to have a recon team stake out the crypt in general....At first I thought this was a smear campaign, a way to make the Autobots break the treaty and have the Assembly down on us...now I am not so sure." The edge of Jazz's mouth twitches into half-a-grin. "Yeah we can manage that for sure. I will put my best guys on it." An awkward silence follows for a moment. "Jazz...I wasn't on site when this whole Guiltor thing happened..but he was a Quintesson creation, right? What if the Insecticons are being controlled by them? What if the Quintessons are behind all this? I mean, we saw that Silas had Quintessson tech during his assault on Cybertron. It could be what happened." Jazz stays silent as he ponders the various implications...Notably when he was piloting the shuttle returning from the Olympics of 2019...Flew back to Cybertron in a Quintesson trap. "Yeah it is a possibility. Seems we have many avenues to explore. We need someone on Silas, someone on the Decepticons and someone else on Gygony. 3 people or 3 small teams to follow all the possible leads. If we ignore this long it will bite us back in the aft." Elita One scowls, "I'm sick of being on the defensive here. We need to figure out the plan and break it early, expose it, without the implications, without the death. The problem is that the Assembly barely tolerates us right now. We can't go to them....Of late its been been Cross, or Silas or any other outsider who decides that manipulating Cybertronians is the way to go. We need to say 'Enough, we will not be a mechacatspaw to any side. and we will not stray from our course.' " Jazz smiles "I agree but we can't blow a gasket during the truce. It would look even worse. We CAN issue a warning that after the truce, the kid gloves come off. Whoever is guilty will start building up defenses real quick. It might help point us in the right direction." Elita One 's mood is not lightened so easily, "Yes, I think that's what was wanted, for us to break the truce. This other part though, I can't fathom what happened. It's not like we had a tracer in Ironhide's body or anything..." She pauses. "Well, he was a chemical expert, made everything himself too....." She raises her head, "I can think of at least twenty different types of chemicals that have longstanding vapor trails that could have survived this long. We could check for scent trails." Jazz heads out "Good idea but that's only going to get us somewhere on-planet or to where their ship was parked. After that scent will not get us very far. Still worth a shot to see what happened. I will keep you posted on my findings." Now Playing: http://youtu.be/bA1PAkKD3Q4 Blaster swag-steps his way towards the Mausoleum while grooving out to the classic Fugees sound. He barely seems to be paying attention to anything around him, as he's more worried about whether or not he's walking on beat. Which, for the record, he is. It is almost as if he's the star of his own reality show or something. He comes to a sliding stop as he notices the others present and turns down the music in his legs just a smidge. "Sup, AutoBros and Sis?" Blaster asks, still bobbing his head to the too smooth beats. "I could probably go poke Blades with a stick!" Air Raid offers with vigorous nodding. Blaster's continued tunes get him swaying again. "The bodies were stolen. Somehow some/thing/ got past security. I blame Red Alert." Jazz half-turns at Blaster's entrance and silently bro-fists the Mad DJ. "Hey Blaster. Just checking on a couple of things that have been bugging me with the theft." Jazz looks half a second at the door lock. "Lock was not picked electronically or hacked. Heck we don't even lock the thing so I can't use the bypass method to figure out who or what got in." He checks Prowl's coffin...empty...For a moment Jazz seems to space out Elita One starts tapping her finger on the casket, before noticing what she was doing, and *where* she as doing it. She withdraws her hand, "There's no way this isn't related to the Insecticons, but that's not ALL that was going on." She looks aside to the others, "Everyone here was either present or cleared so here goes, my concern is that Blades got cerebro-shelled during the attack last week. He mentioned strange things...Guiltor." She lets that word hang heavy in the air, "So far I've picked up no signs of the bodies at all, not even paint. There is a possibility that they were..." She grimaces, "disassembled by an insecticon swarm or worse...eaten." she ends the observation grimly. "... Oh so this is what you was trippin' on, Raid?" Blaster doesn't sound too happy with what is being discovered or the lack of discovery. He frowns a bit to himself and the music's volume also lowers. "The line, as they say, has been crossed, ja' feel?" Blaster narrows his optics at the nearest empty coffin. "Like I said earlier, I'ma' poke around Con frequencies an' see if I can't dig up somethin' for us to go on." He casts a quick glance over at Air Raid. "An' somethin' for you to shoot. Repeatedly." Then Elita drops some more bad news and the optimism of Blaster falters for just a moment, "I don't normally hate, but I hate bugs. We got an exterminator on retainer? Preferably one with a really big gun?" Air Raid studies Jazz. "Hey relax Director, we'll get 'em back." He subspaces his rifle and tilts his head, "Guiltor? Who's Guiltor again?" Blaster's assurance makes him smirk, "Heh, good!" Elita One gestures to the liquid nitrogen, "Was working on that when THIS happened. Blaster, there's two things we need to know, if the Cons are actually responsible, and if the Insecticons were duped into attacking us." Jazz frowns a bit at the 'eaten' part. "I know of Guiltor...Does not bode well indeed." He approaches Prowl's casket and runs a few scenarios in his head while carrying on. "Makes no sense to destroy the bodies. Holding them hostage might give the thief some form of leverage but they must know outright destroying them will just piss us off. There has to be another motive." He nods at Blaster "Pay attention if the Decepticons mention a break-in at THEIR mauselum." He stops and turns to Elita "Possible but the Insecticons are mercenaries. They don't need to be duped. They just need a big enough paycheck." Blaster seems to be making some mental notes. "I'm on it, E." Blaster offers her a thumbs up to show that he really is going to jump on top of this. He then turns his attention to Jazz. "No doubt. You'll hear it when I do. And I hear everything." Blaster turns to head back towards the exit. "I get a better signal out here. I'll be back. Let me see what those losers are yappin' 'bout right now. They never shut up!" "Oh! I should uh... probably mention what Kremzeek told me and First Aid. Seems he's being extorted. He's under the protection of EDC at the moment. He and Gyrony picked up the mercenaries for hire on uhm... Space Craigslist I guess. They've been threatened by the bugs they've hired," says Air Raid, shifting from foot to foot. Elita One puts a hand to her faceplate, then shuts the mausoleum door. "I think this entire scenerio is manipulation. The Insecticons pretended to have an event here, but it was plainly obvious otherwise. They did it to avoid breaking the treaty, we need an outside source to verify that they did break the treaty, before we launch a retaliatory strike. This all goes back before the Olympics somehow...and I think Silas is the one at the source." Jazz nods "I agree but I think the Insecticons might have broken the treaty without approval from the Decepticons. Possibly hired by Gygony. Would not be the first time the Insecticons went rogue." "Hrm. Er... Maybe we should actually try to talk to the 'cons." Raid shudders. "Well it's not really my place I guess. And damn I hate diplomacy. You really think this goes back to Silas?" Elita One shrugs, "And since both of you were either on site, or are already cleared, I found a cerebro shell from the fight, I think it came off of Blast Off. So, I think Blades might've had something similar..." Elita One adds, "Bombshell got shot down, but then suddenly....split his shell and there was another functional Bombshell inside." "Welp, I'd better go harass Blades, see if he's still crazy!" Raid flexes his fingers, salutes both COs and heads on out.